


Christmas Cupid

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: SPNauBingo Entries [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Castiel, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Castiel is oblivious. Y/n is shy. Dean plays cupid.





	Christmas Cupid

“Why are you hanging that in the doorway?” Cas’ head tilted in confusion.

“It's mistletoe, dude. Check any of a thousand of the pop culture references Metatron put in your head.” Dean flicked the plant, watching it swing and insuring it was securely attached. 

“Who are you trying to kiss?”

“ _ Me _ ? Nobody. I don't need mistletoe to get some sugar, but other folks might need some help.” Dean smirked, grabbing the angel's upper arms and moving him to stand in the doorway. “Do me a favor, Cas, and don't move.” Castiel nodded and Dean took off down the hallway.

Castiel stood awkwardly in the kitchen doorway until y/n appeared at the other end of the hall. She swallowed when she saw him, then averted her eyes. She never maintained eye contact with him, barely able to keep up a conversation with the angel. Anyone paying even a small amount of attention could tell she was carrying a massive torch for Cas. Of course, Cas wasn't paying attention. 

She walked up to the kitchen, timidly. “Excuse me, Castiel. Can you please move? Dean asked me to make a pot of coffee.”

“Dean asked me not to move.”

“Oh.” Y/n’s cheeks heated with embarrassment as she realized Dean set her up. “Can you turn so I can get past, then?” Cas nodded and turned, letting y/n into the doorway, but instead of letting her continue into the kitchen, he stopped her, pushing her gently into the doorframe. 

He pointed above their heads and her eyes went wide at the realization. “Custom dictates we kiss if we're both under the mistletoe at the same time.”

“Uh… but… that's  _ human  _ custom, so you don't-” Castiel cut her off by leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Sensing her knees going weak, he wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her against his body, grunting when she let out a mewling noise at the action. When he pulled back from the kiss, he didn't release her, looking down at her with lust-blown blue eyes. Her breathing was heavy, a look of shock etched into her face. “Cas, I-”

“Should've said something, y/n. I am attracted to you, as well.”

“What?” Y/n squeaked.

“I thought you disliked me because you never seemed to enjoy being around me. Now, I see you were uncomfortable because you were trying to hide infatuation.” Her mouth dropped open in shock. “Can I kiss you again?” 

She nodded, snaking her arms up to wrap them around his neck. “Please.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. 

“Merry Christmas!” Dean yelled from down the hall. 

Castiel shook his head as he pulled back. She bit her lip and looked down the hall to see Sam and Dean staring at them, smirks on their faces. “Thank you, Dean,” she said, quietly.

“What?” Dean yelled.

“She said, ‘Merry Christmas’, Dean.” Castiel answered, before pressing his lips to hers again, grabbing y/n’s hand and guiding her down the hallway away from the Winchesters.


End file.
